Game Over!
by Otome-No-Egao
Summary: Si esto es un "Game Over", entonces ¿solo tengo que pulsar jugar de nuevo? ... o no... Frase sacada de "Special A" el final del capítulo 19...(N/A: No se hacer esto, sin embargo... Hay abrazos gratis...!)


|Game Over|

* * *

Si esto es un "Game Over", entonces ¿solo tengo que pulsar jugar de nuevo? ... o no... Frase sacada de Special el final del capítulo 19( _ **N/A: De hecho esta basado en ese episodio pero solo el principio :D**_ )

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, y Sophie Aublanc Es mio y solo mio ok ya.. me la acabo de inventar... Sucrette tendrá el nombre cual sera: Linnea Bejourne la cual es pareja de Castiel, La pareja de Sophie Sera Nathaniel...

Esta historia la estaba escribiendo para Shugo Chara!puede que encuentren algún ikuto por ahí...

pero después pensé que estaría bien subirlo a Amour Sucre :v el primero one-shot sera sobre Linnea y Castiel, La segunda sera Sophie y Nathaniel, La primera ya la tengo hecha pero sinceramente quería ver que opinaban ustedes :')...

Así que... lo acorte pero tengo como 5 mil palabras hechas por primera vez sucede esto me siento orgullosa :D, si les gusta la subo el domingo completa la primera historia, la segunda sera el domingo de la próxima semana... bien primero les dejo esto. sera como un trailer (?)

* * *

 _ **Actualmente:**_

\- Entonces salgamos en una cita - Dije emocionada.

\- Que!?, Ahora te has enamorado de mi?, suena halagador pero estoy ocupado. - Dijo exhausto y molesto.

\- Si, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, no se como pero haré que te enamores de mi, Así que mañana nos vemos en la cafetería Smoth Coffe a las 4:00 te esperare allí. -Dije con un entusiasmo que ni yo misma me creería.

\- Bien, saldré contigo solo por que creo que sera muy divertido - Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que me estaba empezando a poner sudorosa.

\- Bien, nos vemos - Me despedí y al salir del salón corrí hacia el baño _\- Necesito lavarme la cara ahora! -_ pensé, Gracias por dios el baño de mujeres estaba vació cosa que nunca sucedía _\- Pero que mierda eh hecho, estoy jodida ahora que haré -_ pensé maldiciéndome internamente, solo por hacer un encargo para el maestro Farres se vio envuelta en todo esto.

 _ **La semana anterior...**_

 _Dentro de un aula_ :

\- Terminemos - La voz de fría y seca Sophie Aublanc la chica más Popular, rica y también hija del director del instituto, mientras terminaba con Castiel. (N / A _ **: Que excelente forma de empezar: ¿O no?**_ )

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como!? - La voz confundida del Castiel es el chico más popular según las chicas del instituto. Resonaban sus voces en el salón vacío, Según por la chica de cabellos rosados que intenta abrir la puerta al momento que escucho las voces la chica detenida la mano sorprendida

\- Terminemos - La voz sonaba cada vez más fastidiada y molesta,

\- Pero, ¿por qué?, dime – Su voz se estaba intensificando cada vez más por momentos.

\- Solo quiero terminar mi padre no parara de fastidiarme con el matrimonio el cree que yo me quedare con este instituto, pero no, no lo haré, no, le ofrecí algo, a cambio de casarme por obligación con un idiota le ofrecí casarme con alguien de buena categoría me refiero a alguien con dinero, a cambio de librarme de no quedarme con este maldito instituto, me dijo que se lo pensaría solo si terminaba contigo, tu bien sabes cómo es, quiero mi libertad por favor,- Cuando ella termino de hablar el furioso caminaba dando vueltas como perro enjaulado capaz de golpear al primero que se pasara por enfrente.

\- _Así que problemas de ricos, me da completamente igual_ \- Pensaba la chica aun aturdida.

Mientas tanto la chica aún se encontraba parada en la puerta estática por lo que acababa de escuchar antes de querer moverse la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico pelirrojo furioso ella temerosa intento moverse, pero el solo dijo "le dices a alguien sobre esto y te juro que haré de tus días un infierno", al decir esto salió, empujo el hombro de la chica haciéndola caer.

\- Pero que demonios... - Dijo apenas en un susurro.

* * *

 _¡Buenas! ¡Buenas! estoy viendo si esto se ve bien está bien aún no eh terminado el fic será un one-shot o no?... posiblemente de tres. Ustedes digan y yo tratare de hacerlo…( **N/A: Dije tratare... :D** ) me base de un libro del cual por el momento no me acuerdo: D: tuve problemas lo público para ver cómo se mira… :v pare como se mira ... okaaay a nadie le interesa_


End file.
